opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Kroniki Wiraxa
Trochę głupie. Właściwie jest to zbyt chaotyczne, akcja nie kręci się wokół żadnego wątku, a Wirax co akapit zmienia formę. Niestety, 1/10- The New Lewa, the air is back Przeczytaj se PB,może pomoże.-UseR:Gormifan Ludzie, opanuj się, Wirax nie zdąży nawet użyc jednej mocy a już ma inną, ale ledwie dowie się co to jest, to dostaje następną a potem... Postaraj się na początek ograniczyc do trzech żywiołów na bohatera Vezok999 21:14, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) Dobra.-User:Gormifan Gormi, jesteśmy kumplami. Ale wiesz, co? Sorry, ale to jest po prostu beznadzejne. Szkoda gadać, ale ja sobie pogadam. Chaos, chaos i jeszcze raz chaos. W co piątej linijce walisz nudny wręcz denny opis nowej formy Wiraxa, w którym cały czas panuje monotonna forma "Jako Toa (np.) Kurzu Wirax nosi... itd. . Ten początek, w którym Tanma zdrobnia Wiraxa do "wir", potem ten zaprzeproszeniem durny sen, moment w którym ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy wpada Suvil i wrzeszczy "Fohroki nas oblężyły", kawałek jak Mata Nui wali "Ja jestem twoim ojcem." (no skąd ja to znam), Matoranie na Bota Magna, 7 Legenda- to wszystko jest wręcz żenujące. Poza tym my dwaj znamy chyba dwóch różnych Ackarów. Mój jest normalny, twój-niekoniecznie. Mnie najbardziej powala ta kwestia:"Chcesz w pysk? Suń się." Zero podziału na części, a tego wręcz nienawidzę. Żywioł "Gwiezdny Ogień"-boże, co za kit. Ile form Wiraxa tu jeszcze będzie? Mówie ci zrób coś dla Bionicle i za opowieści się nie bierz. Kani-Nui Krytyka wszędzie jej pełno. Ale nie zauważyliście ... Za opowiadania się niebierz? Jakby ktoś do was ów podobne zdanie zapisał, jaką byście czuli, się przy ów danych tudże sytuacji. Co? Zadaję te pytanie? Niech ktoś odpowie! No. Chłopak chce, ma dobre chęci, niech dalej piszę, a wy piszcie w sprawie aby pomoagać a nie wyśmiać, lub aby zasmucić go! Po pomocy jego artykóły będą tak piękne jak inne, ale cóż to będzie za piękno, jeżeli chłopak zostanie obrażony. Zapamiętajcię! Krytyka jest zła, ale jeżeli używa się jej aby pomóc osobie krytykowanej ów krytyka jest dobra!Aritika władca Guratti 15:38, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Według mnie "bez krytyki człowiek się nie rozwija". My krytykujemy go i choć nie jest to zbyt miłe, jest bardzo potrzebne. Dzięki temu Gormifan będzie wiedział co my sądzimy o jego opowieści. "Chłopak" przy pisaniu następnej opowieści uwzględni nasze komentarze i jego opowieść będzie lepsza. Nie będzie to może od razu wielkie dzieło, ale powolutku dojdzie do lepszych opowieści. Nie można powiedzieć, że krytyka jest zła, bo nie jest. Ona jest dobra, bo pomaga w pisaniu kolejnych opowieści. Gormifan dzięki naszej krytyce, będzie pisał coraz lepiej i lepiej. Ostatnie zdanie mojej opini jest może faktycznie przesadzone i niezgodne z ideą tej wikii. Ale to jest dyskusja. Tu każdy User może mówić co chce (o ile nie przeklina). Opinie pozytywne są bardzo miłe, ale wcale nie rozwijają. Napisałem to co myślałem. Cóż, dobre chęci to podstawa. Ale oprócz tego jest jeszcze potrzebny pomysł. Gormifanowi chyba trochę go zabrakło. Kani-Nui Powoli tworzę lepsze opowieści,no nie?-User:Gormifan No, Kini racja ale trzeba też umieć postawić krytykę, aby ów krytyka odnosiła się do rzeczy a nie ogółem do userów. Ma ono mówić błędy w opowidaniu, prak tego tamtego aby ów kolega wykorzystał to(jak powiedział Kani). I nie można jej stawiać tak aby kolegę zniechęcić. :PAritika władca Guratti 14:56, mar 2, 2010 (UTC) Do jasnej cisnej, nie jestem żaden KINI tylko KANI, a to różnica. No to teraz trochę Krytyki Konstruktywnej (takiej, która coś daje): Źle się do tego zabierasz. Trochę inaczej rób opis postaci. Fragment twojego opowiadania: Wtem coś pękło w bazie Wiraxa i wylało się protodermis. Wirax wynurzył się w nowej formie. Teraz Wirax nosi swoją dawną kanohi i ostro krawędziową tarczę plazmy.Ma ciało Nuju metru z pomarańczową tarczą Lehvaka kal. Ma pomarańczowe stopy Lhikana. (1) Nagle coś wystrzeliło prosto w Wiraxa. Wirax wstając oznajmił:Jestem Wirax nuva! W formie toa nuva Wirax nosił kakamę z pojazdu Rockoth(chodzi o specjalne szkiełko),był cały pomarańczowy,a za broń uchodzi bumerangowe ostrze(dwa złączone ze sobą miecze Takadoxa). (2) Wirax wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki.Wtem znów wylało się na niego protodermis energetyczne.Po...po...pomocy...-zająknął się Wirax. Nagle przybiegł Nero i krzyknął: ''-Wirax!!'' Toa czasu wyciągnął Wiraxa z protodermis.Lecz gdy się wynurzył był TOA ŚMIERCI!!! Jako toa śmierci Wirax miał ciało Kriki z czarnym pancerzem Onuy mistika.Nogi,ręce,stopy i dłonie również Onuy.Ma maskę ciemności i swoje dawne ostrze-bumerang.(3) Numerami oznaczyłem formy Wiraxa. W dwunastu linijkach Wirax zmienił formę trzy razy. To zdecydowanie za dużo. Formę niech zmienia tak raz na trzy, cztery rozdziały. Zacznij robisz dłuższe, bardziej wyczerpujące opisy walk, scen akcji. Inaczej rób opis zamiast np.: "W formie toa nuva Wirax nosił kakamę z pojazdu Rockoth(chodzi o specjalne szkiełko),był cały pomarańczowy,a za broń uchodzi bumerangowe ostrze(dwa złączone ze sobą miecze Takadoxa)." Zrób to np. tak: "W formie Toa Nuva Wirax nosi Adaptacyjną Kakamę, ma pomarańczowy, błyszczący pancerz, a jego broniąjest Bumerangowe Ostrze." Staraj się dzielić tekst na rozdziały lub części. Oprócz tego znacznie lepiej czyta się tekst, gdy uważasz na Wielkie Litery, pisownię niektórych nazw (Rockoth - Rockoh) i zawsze, gdy piszesz wypowiedź bohatera, zejdź do nowej linii i od myślnika napisz jego kwestię. Dzięki temu opowiadanie jest bardziej przejrzyste i wygodniej się je czyta. Kani Sorry, zapomniałem tego a :)Aritika władca Guratti 07:25, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) Beznadzieja ja nawet nie wiem co się dzieje jest tu znowu przniusł się do innego mijesca tam niewiadomo jak wpadł do protodermis 88.199.58.49 08:10, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC)